


Taking care of a vampire is hard work.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Guilt, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Why aren't you taken care of yourself?”“What are you talking about?”“Why are you doing this?”“You're not my handler, Lestrade. Or my caregiver.”----Sherlock hasn't fed for close to a week and Greg wants to know why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts), [nottoolateforthegame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/gifts).



> This was in my folder for a long time, it was just dialogue and I was in a bit of a funk so I asked my followers on Tumblr what they wanted to read. ( I only have a couple of followers so I'm glad 2 people answered :D)
> 
> The explicit is in part 2.

**Taking care of a vampire is hard work.**

 

“Why aren't you taken care of yourself?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Greg resists rolling his eyes as Sherlock turns away from him, eyes skimming over the files of their current case.

 

“This doesn't make any sense. Why would the Cole clan challenge the Azure clan now?”

 

“Sherlock,” Greg lets out a sigh, stepping around his desk and sitting down next to Sherlock on the other chair. He hesitates a second but then reaches out a hand to place on top of Sherlock's, flinching when the cold seeps into his flesh and bones.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“You're not my handler, Lestrade. Or my caregiver.”

 

Sherlock pulls out of Greg's hold and Greg makes a fist of his hand before taking it back, letting out another sigh as Sherlock continues to ignore him.

 

“Someone has to be, Sherlock. Your handler, caregiver, whatever,” Greg speaks up, heart skipping a beat when Sherlock looks up at him, tiny black veins noticeable underneath his eyes.

 

“If you value your life then-”

 

“Fuck off, Sherlock. We've known each other long enough to know that you threatening me doesn't work.”

 

Sherlock lets out a low growl, showing Greg the tips of his fangs but Greg keeps his eyes on the man, not backing down even when Sherlock's eyes change to dark grey.

 

“I don't need you to look out for me, Lestrade.”

 

“Someone has to and seeing as I'm the only one still around.”

 

The growl that follows is harder, mixed with anger and Greg's heart breaks as he sees the pain in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“I. I'm sorry,” Greg whispers, leaning forward to touch Sherlock's arm but the man pulls away at the last moment and Greg tries his best to stop his disappointment. He deserves it really.

 

“I. Sherlock, I. That was uncalled for, it was cruel. I'm sorry.”

 

Sherlock doesn't meet his eyes and Greg leans back again, running a hand through his hair before letting out a frustrated sound. He could try to blame it on the long work week, the big workload now that he's a DI again, but he knows that's only the half truth. Being friends with Sherlock is always a challenge but after the Descal disaster, it had been harder.

 

“You need to feed.”

 

“Don't tell me what to do.”

 

“Sherlock-”

 

“We are not friends, Lestrade!” Sherlock gets up, his chair falling to the ground and Greg's body goes stiff as Sherlock looks down on him.

 

“We work together, that is all. You need me for my brains and my supernatural abilities and my connections to the different Clans. That is all! Let's not make this more then it is.”

 

“That's not-”

 

“I was wrong in the Descal case and we both paid for it. I don't need you throwing it in my face any time I do something not to your expectations! May I remind you that I am a vampire!”

 

“I know that!” Greg is out of his chair now too, feeling small and vulnerable when Sherlock looks down at him like that. He takes a step forward, gritting his teeth when Sherlock takes a step back.

 

“Do you?! Cause you always seem to have expectations that I cannot reach! I won't apologize for my nature, Lestrade. It's saved me a million times. It's saved _you_ a million times! It's not some switch I can turn on and off. I will always be a vampire. Always!”

 

Sherlock's voice bounces off the walls and Greg opens his mouth to say something, to defend himself but nothing comes out. He kicks his chair in frustration, hating how in control Sherlock looks even when he's angry. He blinks his eyes, resisting the urge to turn away from the all-seeing vampire.

 

“If you can't get past the Descal case then-”

 

“People died, Sherlock.”

 

“People always die.”

 

“They wouldn't have if you'd had been there sooner.”

 

Greg covers his mouth with his hands, shocked by his own words. Sherlock just stands there, eyes going over Greg's face and Greg drops his hands, stepping forward to reach out, to take it all back but Sherlock lets out a laugh, the sound turning Greg's heart to ice.

 

“At last, you're honest with me. I've been waiting for it ever since we started working together again.” Sherlock's eyes are still dark grey but it's not from anger now, his whole expression screaming sadness and guilt and Greg's knees start to wobble because of it, taking a few stumbled steps back before strong hands are holding him steady.

 

“Sherlock, I-”

 

“Sit down, Lestrade.”

 

Greg does as Sherlock says, a shiver running down his spine when Sherlock removes his hands. He looks up at the man, biting his lip as the sadness in Sherlock's expression changes to guilt.

 

“I shouldn't have-” Greg starts, feeling sick to his stomach as Sherlock shakes his head slowly, taking his chair off the floor and putting it back on the exact same spot it was before. Sherlock stays put, the chair cracking underneath Sherlock's white colors fingers before he relaxes them slowly.

 

“You are right,” Sherlock starts, eyes meeting Greg's before sitting down again. “Those people would have still been alive if I'd had given you my findings sooner.”

 

“Sherlock, I shouldn't have said that.”

 

“It's only natural for you to blame me. If I had just shared my suspicions then those people would still be alive and you wouldn't have been shot and demoted. I set your career back for a whole year, Lestrade. I know how important your work is to you.”

 

Greg lets out a breath as the memories of those months come back. He'd had a hard time in therapy, his shot wound making it difficult to function on a normal level and it was also a constant reminder of what had happened. A reminder of his and Sherlock's mistakes. Being demoted had really shaken him, feeling useless and a loser for a long time. It had all seemed bleak, the newspapers murdering him for his lack of judgment, his working relationship with Sherlock, the lives lost. It had been a dark and draining time and for most of that time, he'd blamed Sherlock.

 

Greg looks at the man now, hand rubbing his side where the bullet entered him and Sherlock's grey eyes go a shade darker, the black veins more prominent.

 

“It wasn't fair of me Sherlock. I know you- What happened, happened and I can't hold it against you forever.”

 

“Maybe you should.” Sherlock's voice is hard and Greg shakes his head after a long moment, seeing the clear sadness, guilt, and hate in his eyes.

 

“No.” Greg gets even closer, Sherlock's back now against the wall and he slowly reaches out and touches Sherlock's cheek. Touching Sherlock is always a bit of a shock but over the years he's come to welcome the coldness of the vampire's skin. It's a weight of his heart that Sherlock allows it, blinking his eyes fast as Greg's thumb goes up and down for a few moments.

 

“I was being a jerk. I admit I've blamed you for a long time but it's not just your fault. Hell, it's not your fault or mine. We didn't kill those people, Sherlock. It took me a long time to figure that out. It wasn't our fault. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry.”

 

He leans closer, taking Sherlock's head in both hands, his eyes scanning Sherlock's face. He doesn't like the emotions he sees in there and his stomach does a flip because it's his fault those emotions are there in the first place.

 

“It's fine, Lestrade. You've been overworked, having trouble with Andrews and the Chief Inspector checking every move you make can't be easy. And then you have me to worry about.”

 

Sherlock gives a small smile, gently pulling Greg's hands away and holding them in his own as he speaks.

 

“I should apologize for my outburst earlier. You are more than just a colleague, Lestrade. Only a friend would have given me a second chance. Especially since you weren't 100% convinced it was a good idea.”

 

“You know that?”

 

Sherlock nods, adding light pressure to Greg's hands and Greg frowns down at them, noticing how Sherlock's color is off.

 

“You should go home and feed, Sherlock.”

 

“I'm fine, Lestrade. We should get back to this new case.”

 

“You're not fine!” Greg snaps, surprised with himself by his tone and Sherlock releases him when he pulls his hands away, crossing his arms and giving his best 'don't give me crap' look.

 

“I may not be an expert on vampire biology but I've known you long enough now to know you haven't fed for at least 6 days. Maybe longer.”

 

“How do you-”

 

At any other moment, Greg would have smirked at Sherlock for his clear surprise. Now he just listed off the facts, still keeping a stern face, arms still crossed.

 

“Your skin color is like parchment. When you grabbed that chair just now, your fingers were white. Your body temperature is too cold, even for a vampire. You've been snapping at Andrew far more than usual and you even made a rude comment to Molly.”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow as Sherlock's shoulders dropped in defeat. Molly Hooper had been the only one not blaming Sherlock for his actions on the Descal case, keeping contact with both him and Greg. That's why he'd been so surprised when Sally had mentioned the incident, offering Molly a shoulder to cry on.

 

“And let's not begin on your mood and how it changes every hour. It's clear something was wrong and I asked doctor Stamford for advice. A moody vampire can become a dangerous one, so-”

 

“I would never-”

 

“I know, Sherlock. But being a good DI means being prepared for the worst so I asked doctor Stamford to take and store some of my blood.”

 

“Lestrade!”

 

Greg shakes his head, even placing his hand on Sherlock's mouth to stop the man from speaking. For some reason, talking about blood drinking it's a touchy subject. Greg has asked many questions, wanting to know what to do in a crises situation but Sherlock had been hesitant with elaborating on it. They'd never been in a situation where Sherlock needed Greg's blood but they couldn't keep being lucky forever. He had a bag of his blood on hand at the Yard ever since their first awkward conversation but had never told Sherlock about it. Till now.

 

“I have enough of it, Sherlock. One bag won't hurt me and if it can help you-” Sherlock moved his head, Greg dropping his hand off the vampire's mouth.

 

“It's not your job to feed me, Lestrade. You're not- They have other options for me.”

 

“Yes, the blood clinic or anonymous feeders. I'm a DI, Sherlock. I do my research.”

 

“You shouldn't be in that world.”

 

“Why not? It's my world too cause I know you. It's like you said before, you'll always be a vampire. I know what that means, Sherlock. I know what it includes. I don't think my blood is so bad.”

 

Greg gave a smile, trying to lift up the mood but the beginning frown on Sherlock's forehead just got deeper. The veins underneath his eyes getting bigger and for a second, Greg wanted to trace them with the tip of his finger. It was these moments Greg was grateful Sherlock couldn't read minds. His deduction skills were terrifying enough and Greg doubted the man would still want to work it him if he knew some of Greg's dreams and fantasies.

 

“No. I will not drink your blood, Lestrade.”

 

There's a moment of disappointment after Sherlock's words, disappointment that turns into irritation as Greg looks into Sherlock's stubborn expression.

 

“You need to feed, Sherlock. You're not fine and you need to feed as soon as possible. I don't understand why you're being so difficult about it. The blood is already out of my body, it's not like you have to suck it out of me.”

 

“I can feed when I get home.”

 

“But you're not going home! You're still here, working on this bloody case that's driving me insane! We've been up since 5, Sherlock. Running around all of London to find even a glimmer of a clue and it's wearing us down. Don't tell me you're fine, Sherlock. I'm not stupid.”

 

“It's been 7 days and 14 hours since I last fed. Yes, I don't feel a 100% but I'm also not in mortal danger.”

 

“You're a vampire, you can't be in mortal danger.” Greg deadpanned, letting out a noise of frustration as Sherlock moved away from the wall and sat back down in his chair, taking the file in hand.

 

“Sherlock-”

 

“For god's sake, Lestrade! I'm not some child you need to mend too. I'll feed when I get home and that's final.” Sherlock slammed the file on the desk and Greg walked towards him, towering over the man as he pointed a finger to the file.

 

“The case isn't going anywhere, Sherlock! We started with nothing and we still have nothing. You said so yourself that the chance of a new victim is 5%. The work can wait. What is going on with you? Are you in trouble?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at that but Greg didn't respond, just watching Sherlock carefully as he stood in front of him. None of this made sense. The vampire clearly was running on low reserves yet he refused to feed.

 

“I know your stupid theory about feeding slows you down but-”

 

“There just hasn't been any time, Lestrade! First, there was the serial killer going after vampire groupies, then it was the abduction of Kim Campbell and let's not forget that someone tried to harm you in between that case and this new one!”

 

Sherlock was out of his chair again, pacing the floor of Greg's office like he always did when he was restless. Greg took a deep breath, feeling his irritation warm his skin and try to lower his voice as he answered. At least there weren't a lot of people around at this hour, mostly the cleaning crew and they wouldn't be so stupid to walk on here with Sherlock around.

 

“I know how hectic it's been, Sherlock. I was there remember? But how long does it take to feed? 5 minutes? You could have fed anytime there was a small lapse in the case. Hell, our current case is more waiting around than anything else! None of this explains why you haven't fed in almost a week!”

 

“Someone tried to harm you, Lestrade!”

 

“So?”

 

“And they almost succeeded. Many vampires hold a grudge against me for helping you stop their plans. The idea of you getting hurt because I lost focus for a second- I let them put you in danger.”

 

“Sherlock,” Greg stands up, stepping in front of the man to make him stop pacing, grabbing his biceps to get his full attention.

 

“I'm a policeman Sherlock. It's sort of my job to be in danger. You're not my personal bodyguard, I don't expect you to be around 24/7. Besides, I've had training, I can take care of myself fairly well.”

 

“Fairly well is not good enough, Lestrade. Not in my world. A world you are now part of. This is only the beginning. You know me, they know both of us and that makes you a target.”

 

Sherlock's face is contorted in pain, his grey eyes intense as he looks at Greg and Greg feels glued to the floor. Being at the center of Sherlock's attention is intoxicating and it takes him a few seconds to snap out of it. Frowning as Sherlock's words finally reach his brain.

 

“Is that the reason you haven't fed? Sherlock?” Greg shakes the man, his heart rate going up as Sherlock averts his gaze and Greg blinks, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Why? Why would you do that?”

 

“They hurt you, Lestrade.”

 

“They tried to. You were there Sherlock. You stopped it before it even begun.”

 

Greg tries to catch the man's gaze but Sherlock looks at a spot on the floor, moving his lips but not saying anything.

 

“You're punishing yourself, aren't you? Not feeding because you somehow think you failed to protect me. You're an idiot Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock finally looks up at him, affront on his face as he opens his mouth to speak but Greg talks over him.

 

“The only damage that was done, was one bruise on my stomach that was gone in a couple of days. Okay, and maybe my dignity when I tripped while trying to run and you had to help up. Seriously, Sherlock. You came in there, fangs out and ready to murder them. Those idiots didn't stand a chance against you! I'm pretty sure one of them peed his pants.”

 

“Lestrade, how can you even-”

 

“You didn't fail me. You protected me.”

 

Greg takes Sherlock's head between his hands, shaking his head as Sherlock is about to protest. He rubs Sherlock's right cheek with his thumb, smiling gently when the man closes his eyes after a moment.

 

“There's no need for you to punish yourself like this. You did everything you could and you _did_ protect me. I don't blame you anymore for the Descal case, Sherlock. If I did, I wouldn't be here, working with you again. Please, Sherlock, feed.”

 

Greg held his breathe as Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, watching Greg with an intense focus. After what felt like a lifetime he dropped his hands, Sherlock nodding once.

 

“Here, drink from me. I've heard that bagged blood-”

 

“Lestrade, no.”

 

“Sherlock,” Greg takes Sherlock's elbow, raising an eyebrow when the man pulls out of the hold.

 

“It's not taking advantage of me. I'm the one offering it to you. I don't have a problem with it. And didn't you say that blood straight from the vain is the best way to recharge? No offense but you look like crap, Sherlock. I don't think one bag of my blood would help that much.”

 

“Always so elegant with words, Lestrade.”

 

“I call it like I see it. Unlike some people who like to talk for hours on end without a real point to make.”

 

Greg smirked at the dirty look Sherlock gave him, taking the vampire's hand and sitting him down in a chair. He took the other chair, dragging it as close as possible before sitting down himself, opening the cuff of his right sleeve and exposing his wrist. Sherlock let out a soft sound, the tips of his fangs out and Greg's heart stopped a second, face flaming as Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

 

“Here,” Greg whispered, swallowing down the rest of his words as he offered Sherlock his wrist. Sherlock's eyes were huge and black, so focused on Greg's wrist that the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Greg breathed slowly in and out, heart racing inside him as Sherlock took his wrist, meeting his gaze with questioning eyes.

 

“It's fine, Sherlock. I trust you.”

 

“What if I-” Sherlock whispered, licking his fangs that were now fully out and Greg wasn't sure if he'd survive this feeding session. His cock was suddenly too interested in what was going on and his skin formed gooseflesh as Sherlock leaned forward, pressing his lips to Greg's wrist.

 

“You won't, Sherlock. Now drink.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes. Please.”
> 
> He doesn't even know what he's saying yes to but then Sherlock's tongue licks his neck and he lets out a helpless moan, nails digging deeper into Sherlock's shoulders.
> 
> “I need you.”
> 
> “You have me. Please, Sherlock, just-”

Greg sucks in a breathe when Sherlock's fangs pierce his skin. It's less painful then he expected it to be. Almost like a 2 fine needles. His breath escapes him Sherlock looks up through his lashes, his eyes black, the veins clearly visible as he retracts his fangs, 2 drops of blood contrasting sharply on Greg's skin.

Sherlock's tongue sweeps them away, making Greg let out a strangled sound, his pants suddenly feeling too tight, sweat forming underneath his armpits. It's all delicate and slow, Sherlock looks up at him again as he licks his lips, almost as if he's savoring the taste.

 

“Sherlock-”

 

Greg is breathless, melted to his chair as Sherlock brings his head down, gently sucking on the wounds he's made to draw up more blood. Greg shivers when Sherlock laps it up, a soft growl filling the room as the vampire adds pressure to the wound, sucking more blood out of Greg's wrists.

 

Greg closes his eyes, the image of Sherlock's tongue on his skin making him want to drag the man on top of him, offering him everything he has to give. His heart is beating like crazy, half embarrassed by it cause he knows Sherlock can hear it.

 

_What would it feel like when he fed from my neck?_

 

Greg let's out a strangled moan, eyes flying open in shock as Sherlock growls. The vampire is watching him, licking drops of Greg's blood of his fangs and Greg lets out another moan, reaching for him, not sure what he's doing or why.

 

“Sherlock, you-”

 

Greg swallows, mesmerized by the sight before him, feeling his wrist burn where Sherlock pierced the skin. They watch each other for what feels like a century, Sherlock's black eyes burning through Greg and suddenly he's moving forward, his free hand grabbing Sherlock by the neck and bringing them together.

 

His world stops as their mouth meet, embarrassing noises filling the air as Greg gently traces inside Sherlock's mouth, gooseflesh forming as he traces Sherlock's fangs. He feels on fire, Sherlock's grip on him tighter and he moves again, wanting to sit in the man's lap and devour him. There's a faint trace of his own blood on his tongue as they deepen the kiss but he doesn't care, only letting out another moan when Sherlock's hands grab him by the arse, pressing them closer together.

 

“Lestrade.”

 

His world is spinning when Sherlock breaks off the kiss, cock twitching by the way the man says his name, feeling Sherlock's hands on his arse, keeping him firmly in place on the chair. The hold is just on the edge of painful and Greg gasps when Sherlock moves him just so that their cocks are touching.

 

“You-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sherlock whispers, looking at Lestrade with a mix of emotions and Greg licks his lips, hearing the soft growl it earns him.

 

“You taste divine, Lestrade.” Sherlock brings his hand up to stroke Greg's cheek, able to hold Greg in place with one hand, running his fingers through Greg's hair and Greg wants to melt into it.

 

“I'm all yours, Sherlock.”

He opens up a button of his shirt, feeling Sherlock's eyes on the exposed skin and he tilts his head, leaning forward so Sherlock has access.

 

“Lestrade.”

 

Greg's stomach does a flip, Sherlock's hands grabbing his arse tightly as he buries his nose in the crook of Greg's neck. Feeling the tip of Sherlock's nose on that delicate spot makes Greg's body turn to jelly, fingers digging into the man's shoulders to keep himself stable.

 

“Yes. Please.”

 

He doesn't even know what he's saying yes to but then Sherlock's tongue licks his neck and he lets out a helpless moan, nails digging deeper into Sherlock's shoulders.

 

“I need you.”

 

“You have me. Please, Sherlock, just-”

 

He gasps when Sherlock's fangs break his skin, mouth closing around the wounds to suck and he can feel Sherlock lift him up, getting out of the chair and then he's sitting on his desk, wrapping his legs around Sherlock's waist as the man drinks from his neck.

 

This time it's more intense, Sherlock sucking harder on his skin to get more blood out but it still doesn't hurt. In fact, the longer Sherlock sucks and licks, the more turned on Greg becomes and he's suddenly aware of the movement he's making, trying to get friction on his cock as Sherlock feeds.

 

“Sher- Sherlock, I-” His words are stopped with a gasp of surprise as a cool hand palms his aching cock through his trousers, bucking his hips violently to ask for more.

 

“Oh god, oh please, Sherlock.”

 

“Gorgeous,” Sherlock whispers in his ear, making Greg shiver as Sherlock's tongue licks his earlobe and then Sherlock's mouth is on his again, teasing his cock the entire time. He can't think, can't breathe as Sherlock explores and devoured his mouth, those long, elegant fingers somehow finding Greg's zipper and opening it up.

 

He lets out a curse when those long fingers slip inside his underwear, wrapping around his cock and he forces himself to open his eyes, needing to see this, to know it's really happening. Sherlock's eyes are still black but there are specks of purple now around his iris and Greg does his best to give Sherlock more space to work with.

 

He takes a hold of Sherlock's neck, his fingers playing with a few curls as Sherlock further teases him, squeezing around his dick, moving up and down a few times.

 

“Sherlock, m-more.”

 

Sherlock smiles, a predatory look in his eyes as he goes back to Greg's neck, his fangs scraping over the sensitive skin. It makes Greg buck his hips off, almost moving off the desk and he can feel Sherlock giggle against his skin before he kisses his neck.

 

“Stop teasing me. Pl-please, Sherlock. I need-”

 

“Oh,” Sherlock's tongue licks Greg's ear shell before whispering. “I know exactly what you need. So needy.”

 

Greg's face flames up from Sherlock's words, looking away as the man makes eye contact with him. He's never felt like this before, out of control, needing something so badly it almost hurts.

 

“Lestrade, look at me.”

 

Sherlock's hand is gone from his cock, out of his pants and disappointment crashes over him as Sherlock takes his head between his hands. They were almost there and because of his stupid mouth-

 

“No. Don't.”

 

He blinks his eyes, seeing the serious but kind expression on the vampire's face.

 

“I want you just as much. Here, stand up.”

 

Confusion turns to want as Sherlock takes his hand and places it on his groin, Greg feeling the clear evidence of Sherlock's desire. His cock twitching inside his pants, body on fire and they both moan when they kiss again, Sherlock planting him on the desk and laying him down, hands going over his chest before pulling at Greg's pants.

 

“Yes, oh, god, yes.”

 

He knows he's babbling as his pants wrap around his ankles but he doesn't care, bucking into Sherlock's touch when the man drags a finger over his cock before pulling Greg's underwear down.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

“You're killing me, Sherlock. Please, please, just-”

 

He lets out a yell when Sherlock's fingers wrap around his length, expertly working him to a full erection, his mouth leaving tiny bites and licks on Greg's chest. He feels exposed, pinned to his desk with Sherlock driving him crazy but he doesn't really care, letting his legs fall open as far as he can, tiny sounds and curses filling the air. He's sure he can't take anymore when Sherlock manhandles him, able to take Greg's cock in his mouth and Greg screams, nails digging into Sherlock's back as the man bobs up and down.

 

“Yes. Oh, Sherlock, oh god. Just like that, oh fuck!”

 

He's on the edge of coming when Sherlock pulls off, letting out a growl that's full with want before sinking his teeth into Greg's thigh, holding him down with one hand as he sucks and licks, the other hand working Greg's cock and Greg comes only seconds later, his cum running down Sherlock's fingers.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Greg's chest is heaving, coming slowly back to earth as Sherlock's face comes into view, fangs out, veins visible and it's the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen. He grabs hold of him, dragging Sherlock on top of him as they kiss, wrapping his legs around the man even if the friction is painful on his cock.

 

“Is it always like this?”

 

“No.”

 

“So, that makes me special?”

 

“Yes.” Sherlock's tone is serious, the truth right there in his eyes and Greg leans forward, licking Sherlock's top lip.

 

“Can I make you come?”

 

“You already did.”

 

There's a hint of embarrassment in Sherlock's voice and Greg blinks when the man gets of him, helping Greg sit upright on his desk.

 

“Feeding on you while you came was-” Sherlock starts, biting his lip before meeting Greg's gaze and Greg looks down, seeing the small wet patch on the man's trousers.

 

“Wow, I really must be special.”

 

Sherlock's pale cheeks go a shade paler and Greg chuckles, reaching out to grab the man and kiss him. He's out of breath by the time they pull apart, Sherlock's curls a bigger mess than usual.

 

“You smell good.”

 

“It smells like sex.” Greg smiles when Sherlock nods at that, his expression adorable. Greg gets up from his desk, pulling up his underwear and pants again and turns around, taking in the mess they've made.

 

“Cleaning staff won't be too happy.”

 

“Hmn, but I am,” Sherlock whispers, wrapping his arms around Greg's waist, placing a kiss on Greg's neck.

 

“We should clean you up, Lestrade.”

 

“I thought you already did that.” Greg turns around to look at Sherlock, breathe catching when he sees the want in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“I can always try again.”

 

“Yes, I have no problem with that. Take me home?” Greg whispers, letting Sherlock take his hand and guide him out of his office. He has a feeling this is the last time Sherlock will 'forget' to feed.

 

 

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this ending! 
> 
> And Nala, I hope I did justice to the 'sexy feeding' idea you suggested. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
